The Chance Not Taken
by Kitten4
Summary: Complete!
1. Default Chapter

***This is not finished like I had hoped, but I am going out of town and thought I would post what I have. I have revamped this story and added a few things. I hope everyone enjoys it.   
  
  
  
Ok, here we go! I do not own any of the Characters from "Gone With The Wind", as much as I would love to. Anyhow, this story is picking up when Scarlett is trying to save Tara. I have probably twisted things a tad, I apologize in advance for upsetting anyone. So here we go, she hasn't yet needed the money for Tara, but her Father is gone. Please be gentle, this is fan fiction and written for the pleasure of writing. Well on with the tale!  
Cat  
  
Rating: PG13...implied sexual situations in later chapters.  
  
Pork handed Scarlett a letter that he had brought from town "Miss Scarlett, ah's overhead that white trash saying thatn he be makin this threat come true."  
  
She took the letter, scanned it and then put it in her pocket as she looked up to Pork "I will ask Ashley what to do" she stated calmly as she walked past him and out the door.  
  
Pork shook his head "Askin ain't getting" he mumbled as he watched her walk away.  
  
Scarlett found Ashley splitting rails "Ashley" she called to him as she made her way down the small hill to stand before him "Oh Ashley what will we do" she cried as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
When Ashley heard Scarlett call he set the ax aside just in time for Scarlett to fall into his arms "Scarlett darling what is the matter?" he asked as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Oh Ashley the…the Yankees want $300 more for the taxes on Tara" she cried "Where will we get that money?"  
  
Ashley sighed "Scarlett I don't know" he replied with no emotion "but you won't have to worry about Melly and I."  
  
Scarlett pulled back "What do you mean I won't have to worry about you and Melly?" she questioned, hurt that he didn't seem to care about her problems at the moment. Scarlett stepped out of his embrace completely, her eyes showing a growing anger "Answer me Ashley Wilkes" she demanded.  
  
After taking a deep breath he answered "What I mean is that we won't be a burden to you anymore" he paused as he looked away from her "I have taken a job in New York and we leave in a few weeks" he finished but still did not meet her gaze, he could not look at her broken anymore and he was too weak to offer the strength she needed.  
  
Scarlett let her Irish temper rise as she stared at the man before her, before she realized her hand had risen and struck him across the face "You coward" she began her voice rising with each word "When I need you most you are leaving me" she stared waiting for something, anything.  
  
Ashley could still not look at her as his words came weakly from his lips "I am sorry Scarlett I can't help you save Tara" he said still void of emotion "this is a chance for me to salvage something for my family."  
  
Scarlett stared hard at the shell of a man before her as she spoke now in a steady cool voice "Why did I waste my life loving you" she paused sticking her hands in her pockets "You are not worth the effort anymore" she turned and walked away not bothering to look back. Everything was on her shoulders alone to save them and she would no matter what the cost.  
  
  
  
  
As the wind picked up, she pulled her shawl closer to her cold body. Tears crystallizing in her eyes she stared out at what was left of her home. Gone her mother and her pa, the land was all left that was of a life that seemed so long ago. She stood at a spot that her Father and she had shared many a time throughout her childhood. She could close her eyes now and still picture Tara in it's glory. Shaking the thought she knew she would have to return soon and pick up what was left of her shattered life. Soon it would be only her, her son, her sisters and the few servants that had stayed at Tara, Melanie and Ashley were leaving for New York in a week's time. As she walked back to the main house she recalled the conversation from a night ago.  
  
********************************************************************  
Ashley held Melanie's hand as he explained his reason for leaving to Scarlett again but with Melanie for support this time "Scarlett dear I realize the timing is poor, with the passing of your father, but I feel I have to take this opportunity, not only for myself but my family" he sat back to await her response.  
  
Scarlett was numb from so much loss and now as she stared at the man she thought she loved, her mind could only see a shadow of the man he was in her dreams. Gone were his golden locks, now filtered with gray, and his eyes that once held her captivated now were dull and lifeless. She wanted to argue, but knew in her heart if they were to stay at Tara it would only make the situation worse.   
She stood from her seat across the room and smoothed her tattered skirts. Putting on a smile that would of made her Mother proud she answered him "Ashley I would never think of holding you or Melly back from such an opportunity, please now let us not have anymore sadness" she paused as she struggled to hold back her tears "let us be happy, for you have a chance at the future for your family" her heart was breaking, but not at the loss of Ashley at the loss of her best friend Melanie.  
Melly broke her hand from Ashley and ran the few steps to Scarlett "Oh Scarlett my darling sister" she cried as she hugged on to Scarlett "We will visit I promise" she hugged Scarlett tighter.  
Scarlett hugged the woman back "I know Melly and I will count the days until we can sit and chat again" she broke the hug and looked into Melly's eyes "You are a dear soul Melly and I wish you only happiness" she kissed Melly on the cheek and excused herself from the room with only a nod passed to Ashley.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She neared the house as she finished her thoughts. She would miss Melanie and found it odd how much her feelings for Ashley had changed. She no longer wished for his kisses or longed to spend a stolen moment with him. "They will be leaving soon" she thought to herself "But I will think of that tomorrow, I can stand no more this day, yes tomorrow" she shivered again as she entered what was now left of her home and closed the door.  
  
The week flew by so fast, Scarlett found herself at the train depot hugging Melanie goodbye "Take care and be sure to write as soon as you are settled" she said softly as she hugged Melly "please be safe" she finished as she broke the hug.  
  
"Of course Scarlett dear" cried Melanie "I will write as soon as I can" she waved as walked away, took Beau from Prissy and boarded the train.  
  
Then the moment Scarlett dreaded came, her goodbye to Ashley. She knew that Mammy was keeping a close eye on her, but she also knew that her feeling for him had changed, something that Mammy did not know. As he approached "Take care of Melanie and yourself Ashley" she said in a soft voice as he bent and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.  
  
He stepped back "I will and you take care of yourself Scarlett" with that he walked away and out of her life.   
  
But she shed no tears for him as he boarded the train, nor as the train disappeared out of sight. She turned to Mammy and the waiting carriage "Well should we head home?" she asked lightheartedly as she climbed up onto the carriage.  
  
The older woman looked at her "Yous Mother would have been proud Miss Scarlett" she said with a sympathetic look in her eyes to Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett tossed her head "Oh fiddle dee dee! For what saying goodbye to old friends in a proper manner" she put her hand up to stop Mammy from continuing this line of talk, it would upset her to think about losing her best friend "Enough of this Mammy I don't wish to pursue this further" she picked up the reigns "Yah" she called as she urged the old nag in to motion, returning to her Tara.  
  
The days passed to weeks and now Scarlett found herself at Tara a year. So much had been lost since she first came home, but then so much gained. She worked night and day to keep them afloat and prayed silently that she would succeed. This year found Sullen gone, which was a blessing to lose a mouth to feed. Her old maid Mr. Kennedy had finally came through with the wedding proposal and Sullen had accepted. Her last letter told Scarlett that they were expecting in about seven months. Scarlett tossed the letter aside, she had secretly hoped that Sullen would of offered some help financially, not brag of what her new husband was buying her and that she was fattening up from the meals they ate. She shook the thought from her head, she shouldn't be jealous of Sue, it had never got her anywhere as a child and would not now in her current situation. Her eyes fell again to the second letter from the State of Georgia. She slowly picked up the paper and reread the devastating news. That white trash had followed through on his threat and the taxes had been raised. "God's nightgown" she thought "Where am I going to find $300 in a month's time?" she again tossed the letter aside. She grabbed her shawl and walked outside.   
  
Taking a seat on the top step she closed her eyes, secretly hoping to open them and all of this nightmare of a life gone. Her peace was broken by Wade joining her "Mother" he said softly as he sat next to her.  
  
She turned to her son and smiled softly. She had found over the past few months she was smiling more and more at him and yelling less and less. He was her only hope for the future, and she would make sure he had a future somehow 'Yes honey what is it?" she asked as she pulled him close.  
  
"I was wondering how come Captain Butler doesn't visit no more?" he looked up to her.  
  
Scarlett was taken back by the question "What made you think of him Wade?' she asked trying to hold her shock at bay.  
  
"Well he used to bring me presents and tell me stories" the boy began "and I miss him" Wade was now staring down at his hands playing with the fold of her dress.  
  
Scarlett sighed as she pulled him closer "I don't know where he is darling" she said softly "and I miss his visits too" she kissed him softly atop the head "Now come on you" she said with a laugh in her voice "We have to get you to bed" she finished as she pulled him up and took him into the house.  
  
Later that evening Scarlett lay in her bed thinking about Wade's question. She had not forgotten Rhett, but then she hadn't had time to exactly think about him. She sat up suddenly in bed "Yes Rhett" she let out in a gasp "He would surely have the money" she said as her eyes lit up at the possibilities "I could get a loan from him." With her mind set she lay back down and allowed herself to sleep peacefully, she was positive that Rhett would help her out, after all didn't he take care of her while she was in Atlanta and make sure she made it, well most of the way, back to Tara. Yes she would forgive him for leaving her that night, if he would loan her the money to keep Tara.   
  
Scarlett awoke the next morning renewed and filled with hope for the future for the first time in a long time. She had convinced herself that Rhett could not possible turn her offer down, he would loan her the money with Tara as the collateral. She would pay the loan off with next year's cotton and Tara would be hers.  
  
Scarlett completed her morning chores with a smile on her face. Mammy had commented once or twice that she looked like she was up to something, but Scarlett shrugged it off.  
  
Early afternoon she was able to sit down and write a letter to Pittypat. She explained she was coming to Atlanta within a week's time and hinted around about the goings on around Atlanta. Though she doubted she would get a return letter in time, this would get Pitty ready to sit down and fill her in on all the town gossip and possibly mention Rhett. She knew she was taking a chance on catching Rhett in Atlanta, but she also knew that Atlanta had to be rebuilding and were there was growth Rhett would be there to make a profit. Smiling once again she sealed the envelope and sent Pork to Jonesboro to mail it.  
  
Her next task was to take stock of her clothing. She had two passable dresses. They were showing wear and tare, but she figured not many others would be wearing the height of fashion these days. As she packing her bags something caught her eye from across the hall. She dropped the clothing in her hand and made the short distance across the hall. She fingered the dark green velvet drapes that had been her Mother's. Without thinking she gave a yank, pulling down the drapes and rods.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Mammy came as fast as she could. Huffing as she entered the room she found Scarlett with the drapes spilled at her feet "My Lord chile" she cried "Yous gave this ole woman a scare" she caught her breath before continuing "What are you doin with yours Mother's drapes."  
  
Scarlett looked up from the dark green material "I need a dress to go to Atlanta and these are going to provide it" she said in a firm tone.  
  
Mammy crossed the room, grabbing the drapes from her "Not with yours Mother's drapes yous not" she said in a stern tone.  
  
"Oh yes I am" Scarlett came back in a daring tone "There mine now and I need them to get the money for the taxes" both woman stared each other off.  
  
Mammy backed down first "Fine Miss Scarlett, you do what yous think is best" she turned and dug into a basket for the dress patterns and sewing materials "Who yous gonna see about the money?" she asked.  
  
Scarlett turned from Mammy and picked up the drapes carrying them to the table "Pittypat" she said, knowing it wasn't exactly a lie yet not the truth.  
  
"Wells that is good to hear" Mammy replied "I don't want you seeing that varmint Butler, I didn't' like how he was hangin around yous in Atlanta before."  
  
Scarlett turned, anger building at the judgment in the older woman's tone "Who told you that?" she questioned.  
  
"Miss Melly wrote always telling us hows he was such a gentleman" she paused as she too squared her shoulders to her mistress "But yours Mother said he was a varmint" she turned again "Humph" she began laying out the velvet material to make the dress for Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett knew better than to argue further with Mammy so she left the subject at that.  
  
It had taken Scarlett most of the week to convince Mammy that she needed to stay at Tara and that Prissy would be fine to go with. Using Wade as a last straw won the woman over. Mammy felt very protective over the little boy.  
  
Saturday Scarlett and Prissy were on the train to Atlanta. Prissy for once had little to say and Scarlett was glad of that, for the train was full of Yankee soldiers.  
  
When they arrived at Atlanta, what met Scarlett's eyes was not what she had expected. When she left it was burning, but now the smell of fresh lumber filled the air at the rebirth of the city. She also noticed yet more soldiers at the depot "Damn Yankees" she hissed as she tugged the wide eyed Prissy along to the street. She looked up and down and did not see Pittypat or her servant Uncle Peter anywhere "I guess we walk" she said to Prissy, trying to ignore the whining noises the girl made as they began their trek. She carried the bag that held her new dress close to her as they made their way through the throngs of people.   
  
She ignored the pushes and rude comments made as they pushed their way onward. Nearing the end of the business district, Prissy tripped falling into Scarlett and she too lost her footing and fell forward "Good God girl" she cried as she fell into someone exiting a shop.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the fine silk material of the dress that the person she fell into was wearing as she pushed herself back up "I am so sorry, my maid tripped" she began as she stood up and looked into the face of the person she had fallen on "Mrs. Watling" she said in a shaky voice as she took in the amount of rouge the woman wore and the unnatural red color of her hair "I again apologize."  
  
Belle smirked as she thought "So the mighty Mrs. Hamilton has returned" she broke her thought as she spoke in a sickening sweet tone "Mrs. Hamilton no need to apologize, with the amount of people in Atlanta these days, one gets used to being bumped into." She broadened her smile as she noted how uncomfortable Scarlett had become, she also noted the poor state of the once richly dressed creature "Now if you will excuse me" she said as she began to walk away.  
  
Scarlett took a breath and took a huge chance with her next question "Mrs.Watling if you don't mind could you answer a question for me" she swallowed hard as Belle turned back to her "You wouldn't happen to know if Captain Butler is in town?" Scarlett felt Prissy tense at the question, but ignored her.  
  
Belle smiled at the boldness of the question "Yes he is and yes I do know where he is" she answered "Why do ask, if you don't mind?" she asked curious as to why Scarlett Hamilton would be asking after Rhett.  
  
Scarlett squared her shoulders "Well I simply wanted to thank him for getting Melly and I away from Atlanta during the siege" she stated as calmly as she could "If you wouldn't mind telling him I asked after him, I would certainly appreciate it" she flashed one of her southern belle smiles.  
  
It was Belle's turn to swallow down hard before speaking "Of course I will tell him, when I see him tonight" she bid farewell and left Scarlett. As she walked away she contemplated the telling of Rhett of Scarlett, then decide why not "He will probably get a kick out of it" she thought to herself "After all aren't I the one he comes back to every time" feeling much better about herself she went home.  
  
Scarlett finished the trek to Pitty's and was glad to see the chubby lady waiting for her "I am so sorry my dear Scarlett we couldn't meet you, but we do not have horse anymore" cried the older woman as she beckoned Scarlett and Prissy into the house.  
  
Sometime later they sipped tea and Pitty filled her in on all the local gossip as well as news of Melanie and Ashley "You see dear Melanie says she happy, but I know in my heart she is not and Ashley has finally relented to let her and Beau come for a visit this spring" Pitty said with a smile as she sipped her tea "It will be so nice to have them back."  
  
Scarlett excused herself to retire to her room, but was stopped by a knock at the door. Uncle Peter answered the door and turned to her "Miss Scarlett a messenger for you" he stepped back as Scarlett returned down the stairs to the door where a young black boy stood holding out an envelope for her.  
  
Scarlett took the envelope and opened it,  
  
My Dearest Mrs. Hamilton,  
I am enchanted to find you have graced Atlanta with your presence and have received word of your message. If you can find it in your kind heart, I would like you to join me for dinner tomorrow evening at seven.  
Yours,  
RKB  
  
Scarlett smiled at the note as she thought of Rhett giving into her simple request. She turned to the boy "Could you take a note back for me?" she asked. The boy nodded yes. "Just give me a minute" she said as she went to the study and wrote a short note back. She gave the note to the boy, who ran off as fast as he could, and repeated her trip up to her room, but wore a smile this time as she planned tomorrow's evening.  
  
  
Rhett sat in his room at the Atlanta Hotel smoking a cigar. He had talked to Belle earlier that evening and found her message from Scarlett quite intriguing. He had left Belle and noticed she was not smiling as she had been when she told him of Scarlett being in Atlanta. He shrugged it off as he knew Belle was quite well aware of how he felt about her. Now he waited to see what Scarlett had to say, would she be just as daring as to go to dinner with him as she was to talk to Belle on the street in broad daylight and ask after him. A knock on the door brought him back to reality "Come in" he called. The messenger he had sent to Pittypat's had returned with a message. He paid the boy and sat back to read her message.  
  
Mr. Butler,  
I would like to thank you for the dinner offer, and I accept. I will be counting the minutes until we can again sit and chat as we did in the past. I find I have missed your friendship of late and look forward to the engagement.  
Until then, sincerely yours,  
Mrs. Charles Hamilton  
  
  
"What a woman" he laughed to himself as he reread the short note and the signature "Still hiding behind the famous Charles Hamilton" he tossed the note aside and rose. He walked the short distance to the liquor cabinet and poured a brandy "Well we can dance this game, until I find out what she really wants" he thought as he downed the drink "I still have few tricks up my sleeve" he said in a low voice as he set down the glass, grabbed his coat and left his room.  
  
  
The next evening came all too soon. Scarlett began to get nervous about this venture she was about to partake in. She dressed in her green velvet, had Prissy twist her hair up and prepared for the worst as she descended the stairs. Rhett took her by surprise as he waited at the bottom of the stairs. He was handsome as ever and impeccably dressed in a black suit and white shirt. His white teeth gleamed as he smiled at her "My Dear Mrs. Hamilton, you look lovely this evening" came slowly from him with that Charleston Drawl Scarlett had not realized until now she had missed.  
  
Flashing a dashing smile "Why thank you Mr. Butler" she replied "and might I say you look equally as well this evening" she finished as she stepped down to stand before him. For a moment as she met his eyes she forgot the reason for her needing to see him, she forgot everything except his dark eyes.  
  
Rhett broke the moment "Shall we" he offered his arm.  
  
Scarlett took his arm and they left the little house, with Pitty having a case of the vapors in the Parlor. Silence was their partner as they rode the short distance to the Hotel for dinner. Scarlett pondered her feelings for him as she rode next to him.  
  
As they were seated in the dining room of the Atlanta Hotel, Rhett began the conversation "Well Mrs. Hamilton, how is everyone at Tara?" he asked as he looked at the menu.  
  
Scarlett gulped slightly as she thought of Tara for the first time this evening, but putting on a brave smile she answered "As fine as expected" she batted her eyes "How have things been with you?"  
  
Rhett knew she was hiding something, but could not yet figure it out what it was as he watched her from across the table "Fine" he took note that her facial features seemed sharper, had she lost weight, how well were things at Tara really "and how is Mrs. Wilkes and her son?" he smiled slightly at the question and what the possible answers could be.  
  
Scarlett wasn't shaken a bit by the question as she sipped the wine that had been poured, in fact she almost missed it because she was savoring the taste "Oh I am sorry Mr. Butler" she blushed slightly "I was simply enjoying the wine, but back to your question, Melanie and Beau were fine last time she wrote."  
  
Rhett studied her as she answered "Last time she wrote you, I am sorry I hadn't realized they were no longer at Tara" he paused to place their order and then sat back to see if she was going to squirm "Where has the Honorable Mr. Wilkes taken them off to?"  
  
Scarlett still did not flinch as she answered "Oh did I forget to tell you, they moved to New York a few months ago" she took another sip as she raised her eyes to meet his "Ashley was hired at a bank or something up there, but Pitty said Melanie and Beau are going to visit soon" she set her glass down "Now I want to hear what happened to you after you joined the army" she again put on her best southern belle smile.  
  
Rhett shook his head "Really Mrs. Hamilton save the southern belle tricks" he laughed as he tipped his glass of wine "As for me I fought bravely and was even injured."  
  
Their conversation continued as he told her of his adventures in the last few days of the war and how he was held prisoner because the Yankees believed he had run off with the Confederate gold. Scarlett's eyes lit up at that comment "Did you Rhett?" she asked, forgetting that it wasn't proper for her to call him by his first name. Rhett smiled at the slip as he was letting his guard down to her "No I can't say as I can lay claim to all of it." At that comment the food arrived.  
  
Rhett watched Scarlett attack the game hen with a passion. He also began to look again closer at her, she did not look like she had eaten a proper meal in some time. He said nothing as she cleaned her plate and then dessert. He also noticed that somehow they were now on their third bottle of wine and he could only remember drinking maybe two glasses.  
  
With dinner finished, Rhett stood and offered his hand to Scarlett "Would you care to engage in a little dancing my dear Mrs. Hamilton?"  
  
Scarlett took his hand "Please Rhett I think we can put aside the formalities, after all I have already referred to you by your christen name a couple times" she stood and flashed a genuine smile "Please call me Scarlett."  
  
Rhett looked into those cat green eyes and was shocked to see something, something he didn't think he would ever see in her eyes "perhaps she is finally starting to care" he pondered before answering "Ok, then Scarlett would you care to dance?"  
  
"Why I would love to Rhett" she answered with a giggle. She was now aware how much the wine was effecting her and she also had let her true mission here tonight slip from her mind.  
  
Rhett led her to the ballroom just in time for a waltz. As they joined the other couples, Rhett slipped his hand around her waist and had to forcefully hold his reaction in check. He could feel now, underneath the velvet exactly how much weight she had lost. He looked down again at her. Under the effects of the wine she was dancing in her own world. He had to know what she needed so desperately to put on such a show for him and to risk her reputation by asking Belle to send word to him "Scarlett" he whispered.  
  
She looked up to him with a small smile "Yes Rhett."  
  
"What is your real reason for coming here?" he asked point blank.  
  
Scarlett seemed to tense at the question as she continued to dance in his arms. She didn't know if it was the wine that fueled her response or just the desperate need to lean on someone else for once "When you asked if all was well at Tara" she began "I didn't tell you exactly the truth" she continued the tale of her return to find her Mother gone, how her Father had lost his mind and then too was taken. She told him of the Ashley and Melanie leaving and finally broached the subject that had brought her to Atlanta "and well I came here to ask you for a loan to pay the taxes on Tara" as she finished she looked up again to his eyes and held his gaze.  
  
Rhett showed no emotion as he answered "How much?" he asked. Inside he was falling apart. He had hoped, deep down, that perhaps missing him had brought her to Atlanta, but no it was the need for money, money she was sure he had to have.  
  
"$300 is the amount they raised it, and I have to have it in less then three weeks" she answered "Rhett I will put the deed for Tara against the money and pay you back with next years cotton" she was starting to sound desperate and she was well aware of it, but pride was something she couldn't afford anymore.  
  
"Well Scarlett I have never desired to own a farm" he began "perhaps you have something else to offer?" he asked as he carefully placed his mask in place.  
  
"I…I have my Mother's diamond earbobs" she stammered as she tried to think of anything of value, but the Yankees had taken almost everything.  
  
"I have no interest in jewelry" he replied coolly "But I could think of something else" as he let his vision pass down to her breasts.  
  
Scarlett gulped hard as she took in the meaning of his gesture and comment. She had to make a decision and quickly. She swallowed the rude comments that boiled up at first "Why Rhett" she said in a honey tone "Are you proposing?" she forced a smile as she glanced around at the other couples, hoping they had not heard his comment.  
  
"Scarlett you know I am not a marrying man" he answered with no emotion.  
  
Scarlett knew that if she were to back out, now would be the chance. Yet she also knew she came here, knowing what kind of a man Rhett could be and took a gamble to save her home and family. Suddenly all the raising that her Mother had instilled in her was pushed to the side, as the thought of saving Tara and her Family became her only concern "I will think about it tomorrow, tonight I have to do this to save my home" she thought as she again met his cold gaze "Yes I understand that" she answered. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself "and if that is the price you ask for the loan then" she paused as she gathered what little strength she had left "I…I will do it."  
  
Rhett stared down at her, his face showing no emotion to her answer, inside anger was building. Anger at himself for being such a cad and putting her in this position. Obviously circumstances out of her control brought her to him tonight, but there was the flip side to the coin. He would finally possess her and when he was done he would get her out of his system once and for all. He slyly smiled "Well shall we then" he asked as the waltz ended.  
  
Scarlett could not look up at him as she answered "Yes."  
  
From the ballroom he led her to his room. Once inside he was sure she would change her mind and slap him. He wanted to see that Irish temper of hers flare, anything to show the spark that had first caught his eye in her, but nothing. She stood in the entry of his room as he walked over to the cabinet and poured a whisky "Would you care for a drink Scarlett?" he offered.  
  
She shook her head no. Her mind was in turmoil. She had never before been in a situation like this "Why I will be no better than that Belle creature by the end of the night" she wanted to run and cry, but there would be nowhere to go. Thoughts of her short marital relations with Charles ran through her mind, the fumbling and pain of the situation. She tensed at that thought "Oh God I have to endure that again" and then the possible outcome of such an action "What if I get pregnant" she thought suddenly.  
  
All this time Rhett watched her as the emotions played across her face. She was scared, but too desperate to save her home to leave. "And where is the honorable Mr. Wilkes when his darling Scarlett when she needs him" he thought "he ran off to get away from the tragedy that is the south right now." Clearing his throat he talked softly to her "Scarlett the bedroom is through those doors" he said causally "If you would like to get more comfortable" he turned from her. He didn't know if he could go through with this, this was not how he wanted her. He wanted her fire and her passion, not a scared little girl who had reached the end of her rope. He heard her walk softly to the bedroom and shut the door as he poured another drink.  
  
Once inside the bedroom Scarlett went through the motions of getting undressed. She closed down herself as much as possible to get through the next few moments. She carefully laid her velvet dress across the chair and removed her corsette and now stood in the middle of the room in her chemise. Not know what else to do, she decided to get into the bed and wait for the inevitable to happen. As she lay on the downy pillows and soft comforter, she didn't know if it was the rich full meal she had eaten, the over indulgence of wine or the exhaustion of her soul, but sleep over came her.  
  
Rhett waited a half hour before quietly entering the room. He had decided to see exactly how far she would take it and then he was going to give her the money and send her home. He couldn't take advantage of her, no he cared to deeply for her and no matter how much he denied it, just sleeping with her once would never be enough "I am sure she hates me now" he thought as he shut the door. The first thing that caught sight of was her dress neatly laid over the chair. He then saw her form laying on the bed. He quietly walked over to the bed. In the light from the fireplace and that streaming through the room from the moonlight he could see exactly how bad off she was. She was a wisp of the woman she once was. She looked starved. Rhett turned from the sleeping Scarlett and left the room.  
  
The morning came and Scarlett shot up in bed. She looked around and saw that she had slept alone "Where is Rhett?" she questioned "Had he changed his mind?" fear filled her as tears formed in her eyes "He came in and saw me sleeping and took one look at me and changed his mind" she thought "Oh God I have lost everything" she cried.   
  
Suddenly as if she were slapped she snapped up "NO" her mind screamed "I can't lose everything" she jumped out of bed and went for her clothing. "On the Chair" she thought "I placed my dress on the chair" she stood very still in the middle of the room staring at the empty chair "Where are my clothes?" she felt faint for the first time in her life "What game is he playing?" she cried "Oh what have I done" tears began to fall down her face, as the door opened.   
  
She was too in shock to care that she barely wore anything as Rhett entered the room. The room began to spin and darkness filled her as she felt herself falling to the floor. Rhett barely made it to her in time to catch her falling form.  
  
When Scarlett came to, she was once again on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to find Rhett standing across the room staring into the fire roaring in the fireplace. She remembered what had happened, he had rejected her and the chance to get the money was gone. He was a cold heartless cad after all, he took one look at her fading beauty and saw that it wasn't worth the $300 she asked. A tear fell from her crystal green eyes "Oh God" she thought "I have thrown away my reputation for nothing" she sniffed.  
  
Rhett turned to the small sound and noticed Scarlett was awake. He didn't know how exactly to handle the situation after her reaction this morning. He could be nice about it, but then perhaps she would read too far into to. Clearing his throat, he walked across the small space and closed in on her "I see that you are awake" he said in a cool tone "What exactly caused such a reaction, if I may ask?" One eyebrow raised slightly as he smiled slightly awaiting her answer.  
  
Scarlett let her eyes fall to the blanket and fingered the edging. She didn't know exactly what had happened, then it hit her "He took my clothing, rejected me and will be the final cause of me to lose everything" she thought as her anger grew.   
  
She looked up, fire in her eyes as her Irish temper flared "What do you think caused me to faint" not stopping to allow him to answer "First you back out of the deal, which I am very sorry I am not in the best of shape, but we have been starving at Tara. And then, when I get up I find my only clothing gone, the morning sun rising and all of Atlanta will see me leave here today. So it doesn't really matter what went on in this room, my reputation will be destroyed and I will lose everything dear to me" as she finished her anger caused more tears to well in her eyes.   
  
She abruptly jumped out of bed, not caring that she was wearing nothing more than her slip. She slammed Rhett in the chest as hard as she could with her tiny fists "You bastard" she shrieked "I hate you" she slapped him across the face and then pushed past him walking to the fireplace "Just please return my clothing and you will never have to lay eyes on my again" she finished with her back to him. Her shoulders were shaking with tension and anger as she stared into the fire as he had done earlier.  
  
Rhett didn't know whether to laugh or strike her back when she attacked him. But he knew in his heart he could never strike her, no matter what she said or did. "Well I guess I know which way she took the situation" he thought to himself with a laugh. He knew she was scared, and a scared Scarlett backed in the corner would be capable of anything. He watched her as she stood in the same place he had moments before, not caring or at least acting like she didn't care that only a small strip of clothing kept him from seeing her naked.   
  
"Well I can see this is not going to get me anywhere" he thought as he prepared for her tongue. "Scarlett I just didn't care to have you while you were drunk" he said calmly "When I collect on your debt" he said with a small smile as he watched her tense again "I want to make sure you don't forget a thing" he was starting to enjoy this "and as far as your dress, I thought I would replace it with something more suitable" he crossed the room to a table near the door.   
  
He opened a box and pulled out a pale green day dress "I picked it up this morning and sent your velvet to be cleaned" he said as he calmly walked over to her handing her the dress.  
  
Scarlett stared at him in disbelief "What about the taxes?" she asked in a shaky voice as she held the dress, admiring the fine work. She couldn't bring herself to look at him "well at least the sight of me doesn't disgust him" she thought as she began to calm down.  
  
He gently took her chin and pulled her gaze up to his "I have already taken care of the taxes" he frowned as he saw the distrust and fear in his eyes "and as far as your precious reputation" he began, and then smiled slyly "I suppose there is only one way I can fix that too" his smile broadened as he took in the confusion building in her eyes.  
  
"What are you suggesting Rhett, that I marry you or something?" she questioned "I could never marry him" she thought as panic raced through her veins.  
  
Rhett laughed slightly at the suggestion "Well I was thinking about sneaking you out the back, I have done that before with women" he noted her face fell at that comment "but claiming Scarlett O'Hara as my wife and property would be interesting to say the least" he let go of her, turned and walked to the door.   
  
He paused, turned and looked at her. Suddenly urges he had felt for her, feelings he had carefully put aside, burst. He loved her and he wanted her, to hell with what would happen afterward.  
  
Scarlett stared at him. Something was different in his eyes. Suddenly he begin walking toward her again, closing in on her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her to him and bent down claiming her lips.   
  
At first he was hard and demanding, but then he changed as Scarlett found herself reacting to him. His kisses became soft. Before she was aware of anything, as she was lost in the kisses and the feelings they were stirring in her, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
He gently laid her down and stood back staring at her. Scarlett's eyes were half closed, dazed with passion. He smiled as he joined her in the bed.  
  
Scarlett let herself go to the moment. Rhett was stirring something in her that she had never felt before, a burning, a need. She became more demanding and daring in her kisses and touches.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, he had somehow removed her clothing and his own. As his lips came down upon her breasts, she shuddered at the reaction it caused.  
  
He smiled again at the pleasure he was giving. Desire for her pushing him. Again he pushed aside the rules of society and the consequences of what they were doing.  
  
Tingling and trembling she lost control of her senses as Rhett made her feel things she never knew possible. Slowly Rhett entered her and the feelings that she experienced made her melt into him.  
  
  
  
Scarlett awoke the later that afternoon, a smile upon her face. Her body still tingling from the earlier. Rhett had opened her eyes and now she found that fear was something she did not need to have with Rhett. She rolled over to Rhett, but the other side of the bed was empty.   
  
Scarlett sat up in bed "Rhett" she called softly, but she received no answer. She got out of bed, located his robe and wrapped herself in it.   
  
Scarlett left the bedroom and entered the sitting room.   
  
Rhett was nowhere to be found. Something on a small table across the room caught her eye. Slowly she crossed the room and with trembling hands she picked up the envelope with her name scrawled across the front. She opened the envelope.  
  
  
Scarlett,  
Your obligation to me has been filled. This morning was, to say the least, pleasant. Inside you will find train fair for you and your maid back to Tara. As agreed I take my leave of you.  
Yours,  
RKB  
  
  
  
Scarlett took out the bills and stared at them. Anger filled her as tears threatened to fall "You Bastard" she hissed "use me like a whore and leave me" she was tempted to throw the money in the fireplace, but thought against it "I need to get home" she whispered as her senses came back to her "Tara is safe and I don't need Rhett Butler anymore" her eyes turned cold as she tossed the letter in the flames and turned heel returning back to the bedroom to dress.  
  
  
  
  
Anger was the only thing that Scarlett fed on as she traveled home to Tara, but then what did she really expect. He had made no promises, she did not want any from him, or did she? Thoughts like these plagued her as she sat in silence with Prissy. Scarlett had managed to cause quite a scandal in the short time she had visited Atlanta, but she had succeeded in saving her home even if she was no better than a common street woman because of it. She could live without a reputation for awhile, a home and food were far more important.  
  
She glanced up to see Prissy staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed "What are you staring at you twit" Scarlett snapped as she turned away from the girl "can't you find something more interesting than me to stare at" she added as she tried to fight back tears, tears of anger and perhaps something else, something she didn't want to admit to. Was she going to miss Rhett.  
  
Scarlett lay her head back and let memories flood her. She recalled every time Rhett had called on her when she stayed in Atlanta during the war, the look in his eye the touch of his lips in a stolen moment. He was always there when she needed him, always to save her. Then she thought of what they did yesterday, a blush came to her cheek as she recalled his hands and lips covering her body and the sensations he evoked from her.  
  
Snapping herself back to reality she pushed aside those thoughts. A smile came to her face as she thought how she would get even with him, make him pay for using her and leaving her. She would make him beg her to take him back, even to marry him and then she would refuse him. "I came to him too desperate, well a desperate woman is not what he will find when he comes crawling back." She gave no thought to the money that he had paid to her, her pride wouldn't acknowledge it.  
  
  
  
By the time Scarlett and Prissy arrived back at Tara, she was exhausted but she managed a bright smile for Wade as he ran down the yard to meet her. She hugged her little boy and they walked together to the house. She looked up at her home and saw perhaps for the first time in a long time a chance, a chance to save Tara and restore it and a hope for the future. The Yankees wouldn't take it from her this time or ever again threaten to.   
  
Wade and Scarlett entered their home to find Mammy waiting "Well Miss Scarlett" she began "how was the trip?"  
  
"Fine Mammy" replied a cool Scarlett "and you need not worry I have worked out an arrangement to save Tara" she walked past the older woman and began to climb the stairs to her room. Mammy's voice stopped her.  
  
"What are you up to chile" she asked as she stared after Scarlett "I ain't seen yous smile like that since before the war."  
  
Scarlett turned back to her and smiled brightly, showing her dimples and as she did hardships of the last year seemed to melt from her face "Well Mammy dear" she began "let's just say I have something perhaps to smile about for the first time in a long time" taking a breath "now if you will excuse me I am terribly tired from the trip and I wish to take a nap" she turned and continued her way to her room, safe in the knowledge that Rhett would come to his senses and come for her, and she would make him suffer.  
  
Two months later, Scarlett had pushed Rhett Butler into the far recesses of her mind. After working tirelessly she had managed to make enough money to hire a couple field hands to help with the crops.   
  
She thought back to how her Father and Mother had built Tara and how she now faced a similar task to resurrect the once beautiful showplace and she met the challenge head on.   
  
Nothing had been said of her trip to Atlanta or how she had managed to come up with the taxes. Mammy thought whatever happened it must not have been too bad for Scarlett had found her strength and determination again.   
  
It did however did not escape the old woman that something was wrong with her Mistress, she had been become ill over the past two months.   
  
No matter what Mammy had said, Scarlett dealt with the nausea and weakness without a second thought. The cause of the illness had not escaped Scarlett though. She knew she was now carrying Rhett's child for sure, as her monthly cycle had failed to come yet again. Sighing she decided not to think about it now, she would think about it tomorrow, tomorrow when she could think straight just after she finished getting the cotton planted.  
  
Tomorrow came as well as many more and no sign of Rhett. The cold reality of Rhett Butler hit her hard, she didn't matter to him. He was the skunk that she had originally thought him to be.  
  
She had to tell Mammy about the baby, surely the old woman already had suspicions as to what was the cause of her illness. Biting down her fears of being scolded by the older woman she went in search of her. She found Mammy in the kitchen making bread.   
  
"Mammy I need to talk to you" she began in a serious tone.  
  
Mammy turned to her "Yes my lamb" she asked.  
  
"I……I have a confession to make" she stuttered, shocked at how weak and child like her voice had sounded.  
  
Mammy turned back to her bread "If'n its about the babe you carry" she sighed "I's already figured that out" kneading the bread "the only thing I's can't figure is whos you would be with to cause the chile" she knew her favorite was hiding the secret and dealing with a great deal on her young shoulders, but she had to know the truth.  
  
Scarlett fussed with the her skirt, suddenly feeling ten years old talking to Mammy "I don't know if you know Rhett Butler" she began.  
  
Mammy turned quickly at the name, sending flour in all directions "Miss Eleanor's boy from Charleston" she asked in a shocked voice.  
  
Taken back slightly by her reaction "Well he…he is from Charleston, but I don't know who is Mother is" she stammered.  
  
Mammy shook her old head in a sad heavy way "Oh chile" she sighed "yes I knows Mr. Butler, he was a childhood playmate of yours Mother on occasion" she said as she crossed the space between her and Scarlett "there was talk between yous Grandma and his Ma to marry the two, but he done ruin his reputation and that was all forgotten" Mammy pulled Scarlett into a hug "my lamb what has he done?" she asked with tears building in her aged eyes.  
  
Scarlett melted into the hug of safety, arms that had held her many times over her life and offered comfort "He didn't force me, I chose to" she whispered.  
  
Mammy sucked in her breath at the confession and pulled back to hold Scarlett at arms length "Miss Scarlett" she cried. She pulled back her favorite of Ellen's children "It's ok chile" she soothed "everything will work out."  
  
  
Rhett sat down at the bar, a glass of whiskey in front of him and a fine cigar lit in his hand. He looked up at the mirror behind the bar and found himself disgusted with the man that looked back at him. He had decided not to follow through with the deal, instead he was going to take her with him. He could be happy lost in her arms. The things that creature made his cold heart feel scared him. No other woman had ever touched him like that. But no, he ran like the coward he is, he ran back to Charleston and then to London.   
  
Somewhere to forget the dark haired beauty that held him captive, but it was no good. Her face, her voice, her eyes haunted him day and night. The guilt of what he had done was eating at his soul and he knew he could not continue this way.   
  
The letter from his Mother was the last straw, she had been to see her friends, Scarlett's Aunts and they had bragged her up quite a bit. His Mother had hinted that perhaps she would be the woman to settle him down, after all she was a young widow left all alone and a her Mother's family and his had know each other for generations. The guilt was evident in his eyes as he stared at the bastard reflecting in the mirror.   
  
Then another thought erupted in his head "what if she had gotten pregnant" his mind raced "oh dear God, what have I done" he thought as his eyes fell back to the glass in front of him "what would she do, she would have no way of reaching me" he thought "then why would she try."  
  
He tipped the glass and drained it "perhaps it is time for me to face up to the reality of things" he thought as he stubbed out his cigar "he was in love with her and would have to fight heaven and hell to prove it to Scarlett." He got up from his stool and made his way through the bustling crowd "no, he couldn't run any longer" he thought as he left the tavern, and back to Georgia.  
  
  
Another month had passed and Scarlett was just entering her second term. She remembered Wade's pregnancy and did not look forward to getting fat, but at least with times the way they were she wouldn't have to hide in the house until the birth.   
  
Wade was delighted to hear he was to have a brother or sister. He never asked who the Father was, as he had never had one he gave it little thought. Scarlett warmed up to the idea of new life in the house after so much loss. Mammy and Careen fussed over her constantly.   
  
Tara was beginning to prosper again and signs were everywhere, yes Scarlett felt she would save it after all and could sleep at night with that knowledge. Thoughts of Rhett crept into her mind and the reason for the baby inside her, but she couldn't think of that or it would drive her to distraction.  
  
One warm morning, she walked the short distance to the new barn that they had built to check on the calf that had been born the night before. She smiled at the awkward creature trying to stand as she entered the barn. She walked over to the stall and rubbed the mother on the forehead "Quite a little one you have there" she commented. She then walked over to the opposite stall that held Tara's two horses "Good morning" she called as she rubbed one horse on the forehead "ready for a days work" she asked smiling.  
  
Suddenly the horse became nervous and fidgety "what's wrong boy" she asked as she tried to calm the beast by taking it by the bridle. Suddenly the horse reared, pulling her with it. She was yanked up off the ground and thrown into the stall door. She felt the blow and sharp pain as the world went black.  
  
Wade happily skipped down the path to the barn, he knew his Mother would be there checking on the new calf. As he entered the barn he called "Mother" but received no answer. He made is way around the hay and to the back where the stalls were. He stopped, there before him lay his Mother. Fear froze the boy in place as he stared at her still form on the ground.   
  
Mammy chased Wade down the hill "that boy" she huffed as she failed to keep up with the young master.   
  
She finally entered the barn, knowing that he had followed Scarlett down "Now Chile" she called as she rounded the corner.   
  
The rest of her lecture froze in her throat as she saw Scarlett motionless on the floor "Oh God No" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could to her lamb's side.   
  
Carefully lifting her, she looked for life. Scarlett was still breathing and no blood was apparent, but clothing could be concealing something.   
  
She turned to the white faced Wade and in a calm voice brought the child's attention to herself "Wade honey, ah's needs you to gos and gets Miss Careen" she said softly.   
  
Wade snapped out of his paralysis and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. Mammy held Scarlett's head in her lap "My lamb" she said softly "you can't leave us" tears formed in her aged eyes as she stared down, helplessly, at her favorite child.  
  
The doctor was sent for, but Scarlett had not regained consciousness. He checked her over, he was not sure if the baby would make it or not "She has taken quite a blow" he paused as he looked down again at her pale form "the next few hours will determine if she lives".   
  
He looked away and began gathering his things "and the next few days will decide if the baby makes it" he looked up to Mammy "You had better notify her husband of these events" he took his leave.  
  
Mammy took her seat by Scarlett's side. If she didn't make it, what would happen to them, to Wade? Worry plague her old mind as she wiped her lamb's head with a cool rag "Miss Scarlett" she said in a soft but authoritative tone "yous got to gets better." Mammy stayed with Scarlett throughout the night.  
  
  
Scarlett walked through the fog, but felt no fear. She stopped as the fog seemed to lift and there before her stood her Mother "Mother" she breathed.  
  
Ellen O'Hara turned to her oldest daughter "Scarlett dear what are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
Suddenly the reality of why she was there hit her, she was dead. Tears fell down her face as she thought of leaving Wade behind without either parent, and what would happen to Careen and all at Tara.   
  
Ellen saw the sudden change "Oh Scarlett darling calm down" she said softly as she pulled her oldest daughter into a soft hug "Darling it's alright" she soothed her "it's not your time."  
  
Between sobs Scarlett choked out "but Mother you don't know" she couldn't bring herself to look at her Mother.  
  
"Oh Scarlett you would be surprised what I know" she felt Scarlett tense "but don't worry darling I hold nothing against you" she took Scarlett by the chin and forced her face up "I love you darling and I know how much you love your son and Rhett". She watched Scarlett's eyes widen at the last "yes my dear even if you do not admit it you do love him deep down".   
  
"Everything you have done, you have done to save your family and there is no shame in that". She let go of Scarlett and began to walk away from her into the fog "just don't let your temper interfere, be kind and listen before you react."  
  
"Mother please" called Scarlett "don't leave me" tears fell "Please don't" she called again.  
  
Ellen had disappeared but her voice carried over the slight breeze "It is not your time Scarlett, go back to your family and live" her voice faded as the fog seemed to thicken.  
  
Scarlett felt panic fill her as she tried to see through the fog. She was about to scream as a small tunnel cleared through the fog. Scarlett walked slowly down through it. At the end stood a figure. As she neared, her voice came softly "Rhett?"  
  
  
Rhett had arrived at the Jonesboro in record time. He knew that the O'Hara plantation was not far from where Twelve Oaks had stood, but he would still need directions. He saw the telegram office and headed for it.   
  
He walked up to the office and stood in line behind another man. He couldn't help overhear what he was talking about with the Operator.  
  
"Well Doc, what brings you to town today?" asked the Operator.  
  
The Doctor sighed "Not pleasant news I am afraid Joe" he began "I need to send a message to Atlanta for some advice on a case" he shook his head "such a shame, you know that lovely O'Hara girl, Scarlett?"  
  
"Yes sir I do" replied Joe "One of the loveliest belles in the county, has something happened to her?" concern filling his face.  
  
"Well she is in the family way and had an accident this morning" answered the doctor.   
  
Joe shook his head "Is she and the baby alright?"   
  
The Doctor sighed "I don't know, I haven't run into a situation like this, that is why I have to get a hold of Dr. Meade in Atlanta, he might be able to offer some advice."  
  
"That is a shame, after all she has done to save their place" he paused "pure shame if something happens to her or the babe. That family has had it quite hard with losses since the war."  
  
"So have many others" remarked the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, too true" replied Joe in a quiet tone.  
  
The Doctor shook his head in disgust suddenly "I hate to gossip further, but what makes me even more sick about this situation is the fact that she must have married not long ago and the bastard isn't even around to help" he paused as he pulled out a few coins to pay for the telegram "or take some stress off her shoulders in her condition."  
  
Rhett withdrew from the men, suddenly feeling even guiltier than before "Scarlett is having my child and she has had an accident" panic filled him as he practically ran across the busy street.   
  
He had to find Scarlett, but couldn't ask either of those men. It was then when he saw someone he recognized standing near a battered wagon.  
  
Rhett collected himself as he neared the wagon. Clearing his throat he found his voice "Prissy?" he asked.  
  
Prissy turned to the voice "Captain Butler" she exclaimed "Yous here, oh thank the Lord" she cried "yous gots to get to Tara and quick" she continued with tears brimming her eyes "Miss Scarlett ain't doin to good."  
  
Rhett took a breath "Tell me how to get there."   
  
Prissy gave him the directions. He hired a horse and rode like hell down the red dirt rode to Tara.  
  
When he arrived he took notice of that Tara wasn't half as bad as he had imagined it to be. Signs of growth and repairs showed everywhere.  
  
He dismounted the horse, tied it to a post and practically ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for the worst.


	2. Part Two

The door opened slowly to his knock. Before him stood a small woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He could easily see that she had to be one of Scarlett's sisters, and after running into Frank Kennedy some months ago and meeting Sullen, he knew this must be Careen. Finding his voice "Miss O'Hara" he began "I was wondering if Miss Scarlett would be up for visitors" he wanted to play this out nonchalantly, if possible.

Careen stared at the man before her. This had to be Captain Butler of Charleston. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or strangle him, but her years of training to be a lady forced calm mannerisms to come first "Sir" she began "I am sorry to say that my dear sister is quite ill and is not accepting visitors today" she began to close the door "Thank you for stopping" but was stopped by Rhett's foot in the door.

Rhett was losing control of this situation and he did not like that, he had to make sure that Scarlett was ok "Please Miss O'Hara" he pleaded out of character "tell her Rhett Butler is here" he caught the pause and slight shock in her eyes as she stopped closing the door. 

Careen was shocked that she had guessed right as to who he was. She knew that Scarlett and Rhett needed to face the situation that they had caused, but fear of Mammy's disapproval and temper kept her in place. She glanced up the stairwell and made a decision she hoped she would not regret "Please come in Mr. Butler" she said quietly as she opened the door "But do be quiet" she led him to the sitting room "Wait here" she backed out of the room, closing the doors with her.

Careen slowly made her way up the stairs to Scarlett's room. She may look like a woman, but she was a scared little girl inside. She was scared that Scarlett would die. She was scared that Mammy would yell at her. But most of all she was scared to face Rhett Butler if he was to be turned away again.

She knocked softly on Scarlett's door "It's me Mammy" she whispered "May I come in?"

Mammy's ancient voice answered back "Yes Chile."

Careen opened the door and entered Scarlett's room. She first took notice of how tired Mammy looked as she sat next to Scarlett's bed, holding her hand. Scarlett appeared to be sleeping, nothing more, her dark hair spread out across the pillows.

"Mammy someone is here for Scarlett" Careen dove in wanting to get the confrontation over as soon as possible.

Mammy shook her head at her "Honey Miss Scarlett ain't even awake, much less needen visitors" her elderly eyes never left Scarlett's face "Now gone on."

Careen swallowed hard as she prepared to continue the conversation "I…I can't leave" she began as she watched Mammy turn to face her "It's…It's just that the person" she stuttered as Mammy slowly got up from her seat "It's Rhett Butler that is here to see her" she blurted finally.

Her words froze Mammy in place. What was he doing here? She questioned herself. But it was another voice that brought her back to the present, not Careen's.

"Rhett" Scarlett called weakly "Where is Rhett?' she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Mammy turned to Careen "Yous tell him to come up" she paused as she caught her breath "But ifn he hurts hers further" she warned.

Careen interrupted before Mammy could finish "I will bring him up straight away" she said quickly as she exited the room and ran down the stairs.

Mammy turned to Scarlett, a smile creeping on her face "Oh my lamb, yous awake" she cried.

Scarlett was starting to really awaken and focused in on Mammy "What happened?" she asked. Then the memory of the accident came to her, her eyes suddenly doubling in size with fear "the baby?"

"Now yous calm down chile" Mammy patted her hand "the doctor done said yous will be alright" her smiled faded a bit "But theres someone here to talk to yas."

Just then a knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Careen opened the door leading Rhett Butler into the room.

Mammy scowled at him as she huffed past "Don't be upsettin her" she warned as she took Careen by the arm and left the two to work out the mess they had made.

Scarlett stared at Rhett as he coolly entered the room, no emotion on his face "Mr. Butler" she started. She tried to adjust herself to a sitting position, but was met with excruciating pain "Oh" she cried out as tears instantly formed.

Rhett was by her side immediately "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Scarlett stared into his dark eyes, but saw nothing. She thought back to the words that her Mother had told her, but pushed them aside 'It was a dream" she thought. "Yes I am fine" she snapped "No thanks to you" she turned from him. She couldn't look into those dark eyes, loving them and knowing that she was nothing more to him then that Watling creature "Just go away Rhett" she cried, still refusing to look at him.

Rhett sat there, all determination to take her away and make her love him falling aside once again. All he saw in her eyes was pain, pain he put there because he was the cad she had called him. He had to be a man though, he had to be a gentleman if only for once in his life "Scarlett I will not go away" he began "I am here to make right by you and the baby." He had meant the words to woo her, but when he realized how cold they came out he was not shocked by her reaction.

Scarlett wanted to die. He didn't want her, he was worried about what his Mother or someone in proper Charleston would think of him using her and she from a good family of the south. The names people would call her rang through her head, the words of her Mother were there too, but all were pushed aside and dismissed when it came to her Irish temper and her Irish pride. She had gotten herself in this position and she would see the consequences out. She had the loveless marriage once and would not do it again. Her mind made up she turned coldly to Rhett.

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Butler" she began, her voice unusually calm "For you see there is no baby to worry about now" she looked away from him, fiddling with the edging of her blanket "You have decided to be a gentleman for no reason" she suddenly turned away from him, staring out the window across the room "now if you don't mind I am quite tired and need my rest" with that she dismissed him from her life.

Rhett sat there watching her, wanting to grab her and shake her, but chose not too. He had come here on a chance that he could make this right, but had failed. He knew she would be alright, she would bounce back like she always did. He also knew that he was forever poisoned with her and would never love another woman like Scarlett O'Hara. But as usual he gave her what she wanted and left.

Scarlett couldn't watch him leave. She would of rather he laugh at her, but she could not stomach pity from anyone, much less Rhett Butler.


	3. Part Three

Rhett closed the door, his hand still on the knob as he sighed "What have I done?' he questioned in a whisper. His answer came all too soon.  
  
"Hmph" he looked up to see Mammy standing just a few feet away, very upset.  
  
"Ah's tell you whats you done" she began "yous broke her, she is a strong one, my lamb" she shook her head and looked away from him trying to hold tears back "the shame of whats she done wit you and now she gonna lose the baba" she took one last look at him and turned, walking away "yous better leave Tara, it done seen enough pain."  
  
Rhett heard her words, and listened carefully to them for once. He let go the knob and practically ran to close the space between him and Mammy. He laid his hand on her shoulder "I...I..." he stuttered.   
  
She turned to look at him "Yous what" she questioned.  
  
He took a breath "I love her" he finally said "I love her and I know I handled everything wrong" his head fell at the last, not able to meet her eyes again "I shouldn't of used her, I should of just gave her the damn money" he mumbled more to himself than her.  
  
Mammy shook her head. She did not like how they had come together, but she knew when Miss Scarlett spoke of him there was no hate in her voice and her eyes seemed to dance. Yes, she knew Scarlett loved him as much as he loved her. Clearing her throat she brought him back to the present "Then tell her" she advised.  
  
Rhett looked the old woman in the eye "She hates me...she...she would never allow me near her again" he almost whispered as a tear formed in his dark eyes. Emotion was spilling forth from the usually dark uncaring eyes.  
  
Mammy smiled "Then yous don't know my lamb" she shook her head "she is a bit bullheaded" she put her hand on his arm and gave him a slight push "now go on, before ah's change my mind."  
  
Rhett took her encouragement and went back to Scarlett's room. He was about to knock, when a scream let loose from the room.  
  
He burst through the door. The sight that met him was not one that he had expected. Scarlett had apparently tried to get out of bed. She now sat on the edge, staring down at the pooling blood all around her. She looked up to him "Oh God Rhett" she cried "Our baby" she fell forward, crashing to the floor.  
  
Rhett was by her side in a second. He picked her pale form up and held her close, blood covering both "There will be more" he whispered as he laid her back in bed "calm down darling" he kissed her forehead "I will take care of you


	4. Part Four

The next few weeks were touch and go for Scarlett, but true to form she recovered. Rhett spent every moment possible with her. He wanted to make up for the mess that they had caused. Even in his heart he could not put blame on her, she was desperate and didn't know who to turn to. No, he was the cad that took advantage of it, almost costing her life.

A warm afternoon found them relaxing in the Georgia sun on the porch of Tara.

"Scarlett you have defiantly put your heart into this place" Rhett commented as they sipped on cool lemonade "it is amazing, I can't imagine what was left after the Yankees were through" he paused to set his glass down "considering what is left of your neighbors."

Scarlett stared off into the afternoon as she answered him, her eyes glazed over in emotion "Tara is Mother and Pa" she smiled softly "I had to bring it back for them" her smile turned to him "and for Wade."

Rhett could see tears glistening in her emerald eyes "Scarlett I didn't mean to upset you" he stood offering his hand "If you would prefer I will help you back inside."

Scarlett laughed "Oh fiddle dee dee Rhett Butler" she replied brightly "I wasn't feeling sad and I am quite fine" she sipped her drink again "and I am sick to death of that room" her smiled had faded as she thought of her bedroom and the horrible pain she had suffered "I would prefer never to set foot in it again" she mumbled more to herself than him.

Rhett took this opportunity and knelt down on one knee in front of her "Scarlett" he said softly.

Scarlett snapped back when he swooped down in front of her "God's nightgown Rhett what are you doing?" she questioned startled by his action. Her mind was racing "he is going to ask me to marry him" she panicked "I wont' have pity" her mind screamed. Her heart on the other hand cried for joy.

Rhett cleared his throat "Scarlett to be quite honest I have never done this before" he began "and I am sure you have had far more eloquent proposals" he paused as he reached in his coat pocket, retrieving a small box "Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Butler?" his eyes hid nothing as he awaited her answer.

Scarlett faltered slightly before she found her voice "Oh Rhett do get up you look like a complete fool" she snapped "and I will not marry a man that pities me because of..of..of a situation that got out of control" she refused to look at him she stared at her hands in her lap as she continued "and besides" she paused as emotion built in her voice "besides the baby is gone and there is no reason for us to go on with this." Scarlett stared intently at her hands, fidgeting with the soft blanket on her lap.

Rhett had not moved from his kneeling position. His first reaction was to say something crude and hurtful, walk away and never look back, but this he fought back. He did not pity her, he loved her. He reached up and gently took her by the chin "Scarlett" he said softly as he forced her to meet his gaze "I love you, I do not pity you in any manner. In fact I must say you are one of the few woman I respect" he noted more tears in her eyes as he pressed his finger to her lips to hush her "I respect you for your strength, your resilience and your God awful Irish temper" he removed his finger from her lips "now I ask again will you marry me?"

Scarlett forgot her temper for once and went with her heart "Oh Rhett" she began.

Rhett fearing the worse quickly stood and pulled her up, dropping her blanket to the porch. He bent down to her, his lips barely touching hers "Marry me" he said softly as he brought his lips down on hers. He let the kiss show how much he loved her, crushing her with his pent up emotions.

Scarlett felt strange as his lips came down on her. Her head swam and her body tingled. She could get lost in his kisses. His kiss became more demanding, suddenly her breath became harder to catch, she felt faint. She pushed his chest with her hands, forcing him to break the kiss.

"Say yes" he demanded as he came down on her again. He felt her body relax as her arms snaked around his back and broke the kiss again "well?" he asked, smile upon his face.

"Yes" she replied as she pulled him down for another kiss.

Rhett held her back "Why did you say yes?' he asked "For me or my money?" 

Scarlett stepped back slightly before answering his question "Well for the money partly" she began.

"Partly?" he asked his smile broadening.

Scarlett became very serious "Well money helps and I…I….I love you too" she finally said as she looked up at him.

"Very well my dear" he replied coolly trying to surpress the joy he felt at hearing her say those words she so long ago swore she would not to him "and when should we tie the knot?" he removed the ring from the box and placed the diamond ring upon her hand and stepped back "it looks lovely" he commented before removing a cigar from his coat pocket and lighting it. He stared at her as she stared at the ring upon her finger. He wondered what she had done with her first wedding ring, but quickly dismissed the thought as he sat back down in his chair.

"I don't know" she answered staring at the gorgeous ring "when ever you would like to, I suppose." She looked at him, a smile plastered across her face, she was the happiest that she could ever remember in her life.

Two weeks later found them exchanging vows under the oaks of Tara. The small wedding party consisted of the residents of Tara and the Priest. Rhett had made the date soon, because he had to leave for work in Charleston. He felt better knowing that Scarlett's health had improved so much. She still tired easily, but he knew that too in time would pass. A chance is what he took and he was happier for it. He shuddered to think if what could of happened.

Scarlett wore a simple dress of off white that Mammy had gone to Jonesboro to get the week before. Her figure had almost returned, which saddened her for it made her think of the baby she had lost.

Rhett kissed his wife "wife" he thought as he looked down on her "I never thought I would have wife" he turned to a pulling at his pant leg "and a family" as he picked Wade up.

The months passed quickly for them. Rhett tried to be at Tara as much as possible, but work would pull him to Atlanta, Charleston and sometimes Europe. He wrote Scarlett constantly and she him. He knew he had made the right choice.

He smiled a little brighter each time he came home. Scarlett had not hesitated to spend his ill gotten gains when it came to Tara and the place was looking better and better each time he returned.

"Oh Rhett" Scarlett pouted "Christmas is only a month away, can't this wait until after the new year" her lip jutting slightly "I so wanted to spend our first Christmas together."

"Scarlett I will be back in time for Christmas" he smiled as he noted her pouting coming to a stop "and I will bring you something outrageous."

"Oh Rhett" she shrieked "What?"

"That my dear will be a surprise" he bent, claimed her lips "Goodbye love" he whispered as he turned and walked down the steps of Tara to his waiting horse.

"Goodbye" Scarlett called as her hand came to her lips "You just wait to see what my gift to you is" she thought to herself as she watched him ride away.

December was filled with lots of work. Decorating for the holidays, trips to town for shopping and planning for the extravagant dinner Scarlett wanted.

One afternoon, "Chile are you feeling well" Mammy asked as Scarlett finished wrapping yet another present for Wade and placing it under the tree "Yous looks awful pale."

Scarlett turned to Mammy and smiled "Oh Mammy I have to tell someone" she was bursting. She started laughing at the confused look on Mammy's face "I am going to have a baby" she finally managed.

"Oh chile" Mammy blurted as she hugged Scarlett "Oh my lamb that is good news" she let go as she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes "did you tells Mr. Rhett?"

Scarlett smiled as secret smile "No I am surprising him at Christmas."

"Oh he will like that" Mammy replied. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon planning the new arrival.

Christmas Eve found Scarlett hovering over the kitchen, making sure that Dilcey had everything just right. She had received a telegram from Rhett and she was sure he would be home tonight. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pork "Miss Scarlett theres someone at the door for yas."

Scarlett ran past him, down the hall to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks, her smile fell slightly "Ashley, Melanie and Beau" she managed. 

Finding her manners she found her smile "Oh how good to see you" she said brightly as she hugged Melanie "I have missed you so much." She bent down to Beau "Oh Beau how much you have grown" she commented giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Ashley "Ashley" she said politely as he bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Well come in, come in" she urged as she showed them in.


	5. Part Five

After getting the Wilkes settled in, Scarlett went back to overseeing her dinner plans. She had decided to wait dinner as late as she could until Rhett was home, but now she had guests and she couldn't make them wait.

Part of her wanted to scream in joy when Melanie entered her home. She had truly missed Melly and looked forward to a good visit. But then, Ashley entered. Of course he would accompany his family to her home for a visit. If only Ashley wasn't there, she could say the surprise was beyond pleasant. "Oh I will think about it tomorrow" she mumbled to herself as she went to collect the children for an early dinner.

After making sure all the children were fed, Melanie and Scarlett finished the last of setting the table.

"Oh Scarlett darling you look so well and happy" Melanie commented as she finished placing the silverware "I was a little shocked when I heard of her rushed marriage to Captain Butler, but I knew it would come eventually" Melanie finished as she genuinely smiled at Scarlett, love radiating from her eyes "You two are so perfectly matched."

"Oh Melly" Scarlett breathed "I have missed you" she set down the napkins and embraced the smaller woman "I only wish I had been as wise as you to know that I belong with Rhett."

Suddenly Melanie burst into laughter "Scarlett darling being wise has nothing to do with it" she calmed her laughter "His love for you was written all over his face each time he called on you in Atlanta, I just knew it was a matter of time."

Scarlett changed the subject, not wishing to bring up Atlanta or any other thoughts it might lead to "You know Rhett has hired enough staff to do this" she looked to Melanie laughing "but I find it such a habit anymore I just can't help myself" she finished as she placed the last linen napkin in place.

Both women stood back and admired the wonderful setting that they had created. The china and crystal glistened in the candle light. The Christmas garland hung carefully about the room gave it a magical feeling.

"Oh Scarlett you have certainly brought back Tara" Melanie said softly "so lovely."

"Well shall we get the others for dinner?" asked Scarlett "I insisted that Mammy join us this evening, and believe me she gave me an argument over it." The two women left the dining room laughing over the comments Mammy had made about Scarlett's manners, or lack of to be more precise.

Dinner found them sipping wine and enjoying a wonderful feast. The first course was a creamy oyster soup followed by a light green salad. The main course of roasted goose, parsley potatoes and creamed broccoli followed. Shortly after the main dish had been served, someone entered the room.

"Am I interrupting" a slow Charleston drawl filled the room. Rhett's smile faded as he took stock of who was at his dining table. "Mr. Wilkes" he said in a cool tone. He turned to Melanie "Mrs. Wilkes" his voice softened a bit as well as his face to Melanie. "Careen" he acknowledged. He turned to Mammy who was sitting to Scarlett's right "Mammy it is about time you joined us at the dining table" he joked, to which he received "Hmph" from Mammy. 

Then he looked to Scarlett "Mrs. Butler" he said with no emotion as he took his seat at the opposite end of the table.

When Rhett made his presence known Scarlett nearly jumped. She fought the urge to run to him and kiss him right there. But her smile faded as his cool uncaring tone sunk in "What is his problem" she thought. "Rhett I am so happy you are home" she commented trying to pull him out of his sour mood.

"Unfortunately my dear I will have to be leaving in the morning" he replied back. He did not look up at her as he began eating the food placed in front of him. 

"But tomorrows Christmas" Scarlett said in a childlike voice, her heart breaking at his coldness.

"Yes it is" he replied back.

Melanie had watched the entire exchange, and was quite confused. She had never witnessed Captain Butler be purposely cruel to Scarlett, but now it seemed he was. She kept her opinion to herself as she finished her meal, she would speak to him personally if he did not change his attitude soon. She had seen Scarlett's face light up at the sound of his voice and knew that her dear sister-in-law had finally found love.

Ashley had sat there watching too. He saw how happy Scarlett was when Rhett entered the room and how dashed she was when he brushed her comments off. He smiled to himself at the last, he was up until then beginning to think that Scarlett's devotion to him had faltered. He enjoyed his meal immensely after that.

Scarlett wanted to die, right then and there. She knew that she would hear about this from Mammy and Careen later. Why would Rhett act like that, especially after all the happy months they had spent together. "I will never understand that man" she declared to herself, suddenly losing her appetite.

Finding her voice "If you will excuse me" she began as she stood, Ashley also stood but Rhett did not "I feel a headache coming on and think I will retire early" she said trying to sound convincing. The truth being she couldn't stand the tension in the room right now.

"Oh dear, would you like me to help you to bed" asked Melanie quite concerned.

"No, no Melanie please enjoy your meal" pleaded Scarlett as she left the room. Rhett continued his meal without a word to his wife and Ashley again took his seat to finish his meal.

Scarlett climbed the stairs to their room. Once inside she threw herself on the bed in a fit of tears. She couldn't understand what was wrong with Rhett, then it hit her "Ashley" she whispered in the quiet room "he is jealous of Ashley" she shook her head and almost wanted to laugh. She would have to set him straight again about Ashley Wilkes and her lack of feelings toward him.

A slight knock announced Prissy at her door. Once Prissy helped her undress and into her nightgown, she dismissed the girl.

Scarlett pulled her wrapper tight around her and walked to the balcony. When they had been married she and Rhett took over the master bedroom. Her old room was now occupied by Wade. As the cool night air licked up her face and blew threw her hair she relaxed. She could remember finding her Mother standing in this very place, staring out into the night. Her Mother had said it relaxed her, and now Scarlett knew why.

She watched the fading lights drift off into the night as the stars found their way out to light the night sky. Her hands fell to her still flat stomach as she thought of the child she carried. She smiled. Pure joy and happiness filled her eyes as she stood there. Dreaming of the future, the future with Rhett and the family they would build.

Rhett had followed Scarlett upstairs after finishing dinner and making polite excuses to the Wilkes. Anger filled him as he mounted the stairs. Anger at himself for trusting the little green eyed creature that awaited him upstairs. She had said she had a big surprise for Christmas, but to bring the honorable Ashley Wilkes to their home was the farthest thing from Rhett's mind. He was crushed when he entered the dining room. Scarlett's eyes intently stared at Ashley. Her mouth curved in a luscious smile for him. 

Rhett found himself standing in front of their bedroom door. He eased the door open quietly and was struck by the sight that met him. 

She looked like a ghost with following robes standing on the balcony in the night air. Her raven hair was down and flowed freely past her waist, entangling with the folds of her white robe. She seemed to be staring at something, a smile upon her face. She looked so peaceful just then, so beautiful. It was then that Rhett noted the direction within which she stared, the place where Twelve Oaks had once stood, the home of her beloved Ashley Wilkes.

Rhett left as quietly as he had entered, with only one thought on his mind, a drink.

Scarlett had tried to sleep, but sleep would not have her that evening. She tossed and turned as she waited for Rhett, but he did not come. She finally gave up and rose from the rumpled bed. Again she donned her wrapper. She noted the time, 4 am, as she left the sanctity of her room.

"I will set out the Christmas gifts" she decided as she walked downstairs. 

She retrieved the gifts from the safety of their hiding space. Wade had been searching high and low for the last week and never thought to check the front hall closet. She smiled as she remembered the same trick working on her as a child.

She quietly made her way to the living room where the brightly decorated tree awaited. After carefully arranging the gifts she stood back to admire her work. Another smiled crept across her face as she looked lovingly down on the simple card for Rhett and the news that was written inside. She picked the card up and held it to her "Perhaps this will put him in a better mood" she whispered and then once again placed it on top of the mountain of presents.

Scarlett was returning to her room when a dim light from the study caught her eye. Curious, "Is that where he has been hiding" she questioned as she walked over to the study door.

Peering inside she found Rhett. He seemed to have put away quite a bit of brandy and was still going at it. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

He looked up at the noise to find Scarlett staring at him "Mrs. Butler do come in" he offered in a smart ass tone.

Scarlett entered the room "Rhett what are you doing?" she asked. Her Irish temper was growing at the sight of her husband drunk on Christmas morning and everyone coming downstairs in a little while.

Rhett laughed slightly to himself "Well my dear I believe I am partaking in a little merriment" he answered as he poured another glass "I thought it would be best to stay away from you this evening as your thoughts would be on the honorable Mr. Wilkes" he finished as he downed the glass. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. Letting rings of smoke fill the air around him "I didn't want to spoil the night for you."

Scarlett stared at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" she asked. Then it hit her "Rhett Butler you…you are the most..ugh I can't think of a word to describe you" she spun around and practically ran from the room as his sarcastic laughter that filled the quiet halls.

Scarlett found the sanctuary of her room and again threw herself on the bed in tears.

Rhett had first laughed at her words and then thought "NO, she is my wife and I am not going to allow this." He stood on unsteady feet, threw the lit cigar into the fireplace and began following her. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he paused "What is the use" he asked himself "She will never truly just love me" his head dropped. He turned and walked back to the study, this time he laid on the small couch and passed out.


	6. Part Six

  
Scarlett was awoken by the screams of two young boys as they jumped on her bed "Mama...Auntie Scarlett" Beau and Wade shrieked "It's Christmas!"  
  
Scarlett looked drowsily up at the boys and smiled "Ok give me a second and we will go downstairs."  
  
The boys obligingly did so and scampered off to wake up Beau's parents. Scarlett listened to the giggles as they faded down the hallway. She sat up and instantly was reminded of her condition. She barely made it to the chamber pot, before her stomach emptied itself. Sighing she sat back and wiped her forehead. She might have been mad at Rhett at that moment, but the baby made her smile in spite of her present condition.  
  
She slowly got up and located her heavy wrapper "This should be good enough" she thought. Half way to the door, she thought against it "It might give Rhett further ammunition if I come down stairs in my nightgown and wrapper" she shook her head in exasperation "men" she muttered as she pulled the cord, ringing for Prissy to help her dress.  
  
Half an hour later, Scarlett descended the stairs, Wade and Beau closely behind. Melly and Ashley had already gone down, but the boys wanted to wait for Scarlett. She wore a dark green dress accented with white lace at the collar and wrists. It was high necked and very unlike Scarlett, but she did not want to attract any attention from Ashley. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and held in place by a matching green pin decorated with white lace. She wore no makeup.  
  
Rhett had been awakened by Mammy, who was not to please to find him passed out in the study.  
  
"Mr. Rhett" she called not so quietly "Yous gets up now" she called a little louder as she shook his shoulder. Seeing him start to stir she took to picking up the mess he had made the night before "hmph, men and theirs drinkin...lors ah's never understand it" she mumbled as she put away the brandy decanter and picked up the glass he had used. Now Rhett was sitting up staring red eyed at Mammy "Yous owe Miss Scarlett an apology for las night" with that she walked out of the room, still grumbling under her breath about how children never do grow up.  
  
Rhett sat there, his head felt like it weighed a ton. A pounding filled it as he tried to stand. The room swayed, he sat back down "Oh God" he mumbled "I don't think I have ever felt this bad" he hung his head in his hands.  
  
It was then that Pork entered the room "don't worry Mr. Rhett" he said in a light voice "Ah's help you" he laughed slightly "lor knows I helped Mr. Gerald many a time."  
  
Rhett answered through his hands "I don't think there is any help for me today Pork."  
  
Pork laughed as he helped Rhett to his feet "dontcha worry Mr. Rhett ole Pork has more than one trick up his sleeve."  
  
With that he helped Rhett out of the room and on to his recovery.  


  
The scene that Rhett walked into made him stop. Scarlett made such a pretty picture sitting on the floor with Wade and Beau helping them open presents. She looked up at him and smiled. He knew he did not deserve the smile she gave him and was sure it was just for the other company in the room. Melanie sat on a small sofa close the fireplace and Ashley next to her.   
  
Scarlett's dress was spread out and the green set her eyes off, making them appear to be emeralds lost in a sea of milky white skin. Rhett was just starting to take notice of subtle changes in her. Her voice was softer when she corrected Wade, her touch seemed more sincere when she pulled him to her. "Could he have been wrong?" he asked himself. He shook the thought away as he found his voice "My dear I have to be going" he said coldly "Merry Christmas Mrs. Wilkes" he added, turned and walked out of the room.  
  
He couldn't face the situation, sober or not. The wrath of Mammy or not. He had to get out of this house and away from Scarlett and Ashley. Away from the farce that was their marriage.   
  
He was putting on his coat when a voice stopped him "Rhett" Scarlett called softly.  
  
Not bothering to turn around "Yes my Dear" he replied.  
  
Scarlett stood quietly behind him, stifling the anger that was building at this big oaf. "I want to make sure you don't forget this" she tried to sound as strong as possible, but felt tears building. Between the torture he was putting her heart and mind through, her body was going through too many changes with the baby. This with everything else made her very emotional of late.  
  
Rhett turned to face her, but would not meet her eyes as he took the envelope from her outstretched hand. He didn't want to know what was in it and slipped it into his coat pocket "Goodbye my pet" he said coolly and turned to leave again. His hand on the doorknob he was stopped again by her voice. Not by the words so much as the panicky tone in her voice.  
  
"Rhett please open it" she begged. She felt if he walked away again, he would not return and this time it was over stupid jealousy of a situation long laid to rest.  
  
Rhett obligingly pulled the envelope out and stared at her neat scrawl of "Rhett" across the front. Slowly he opened the envelope and then extracted the letter inside. He sighed as he unfolded the letter and read it quietly to himself.  
  
My Darling Rhett,  
My gift to you will not come for sometime, but I am sure you will love it just the same.  
You see Rhett I am with child again and it should arrive sometime in July. I hope you are as happy as I am at this second chance we have been given. Choosing to be with you was the greatest chance I have ever taken in my life, and I do not regret it one bit. I dream of a life and many children to fill our home. My love for you grows stronger each day.  
Merry Christmas,  
Love Scarlett  
  
  
Rhett stared at the letter and reread it again. He couldn't turn to face her. "Oh God" he thought as he stood there. He had come home, misjudged and hurt her again. He was running again. "No not this time" he said to himself as he put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in his vest pocket. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat stand and turned to face her.  
  
Scarlett's eyes were wet with tears, her face pale and she looked like she was going to faint. Her voice came weakly "Rhett."  
  
Rhett wiped the tear that had fallen "Oh Scarlett I am a bigger fool than I thought possible, I just thought" he started.  
  
She placed her fingers to his lips "No forget it" she said softly "It doesn't matter now" she snaked her arms around his neck "this is all that matters" she whispered as she pulled him to her.   
  
He pulled back "how did I get so lucky" he asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
"Who said you were lucky Rhett Butler, you haven't seen me in the final months of pregnancy yet" she replied back with a sly smile "Besides you have a lot of making up to me to do for this" her eyes glinted at the mischievous thoughts she was having.  
  
"Scarlett what were you doing on the balcony?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I was thinking of us and the family we are starting" she answered "why?" she asked.  
  
Rhett was embarrassed as he realized she was telling the truth. Scarlett O'Hara was capable of many things, but lying to his face was not one of them she had yet mastered. He hugged her closer "I am so sorry love" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Scarlett decided to let it go for now, she would get an answer from him later. They had guests, presents, food and merriment to partake in "Come on Rhett let's go back and join the others" she pulled him along with no argument back to the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
